


As Gently As She Goes

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Consensual, Cop Fetish, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Older Characters, Prison, Prison Sex, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Sexual Roleplay, Sheriff FP Jones II, Southside Serpent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Weapons Kink, Worried FP Jones II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: FP and Alice have a little fun while alone together at the Sheriff’s Station. After all, snakes don’t shed their skin so easily.





	As Gently As She Goes

**Author's Note:**

> 🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍 HISS HISS BITCHES

*

Snakes don't shed their skin so easily.

FP works late at Riverdale's Sheriff Station, sipping on his black coffee, pacing and dismissing the files of complaints and paperwork stacked for him. If the deputy really wants more hours on his shift, he can be responsible for this.

"Do I have to _blow you_ for an early release or what?"

A woman strolls around in a cell, tossing back her bright blonde hair. Red, pouty lips. Silver snake bracelet and necklaces. There's so much cleavage in her black, pleather top that FP suspiciously glimpses a little of her nipple.

"Nice try, sweetheart." FP pushes out of his sheriff's chair, grinning humorlessly. "That's not how things work around here."

"You sure?" she asks, her voice raspy-soft and coy. Her fingers ruck up her black pleather skirt, revealing her thigh. A _lovely_, firm thigh. FP can imagine a lot with them, and especially getting his mouth on them, kissing and sucking reddened marks. Biting down, Worshiping. Getting his cock between her thighs, relishing her innermost muscles clenching and yielding to his thrusts.

"_Am I sure_…" FP murmurs, sighing. He walks over. The woman curls her fingers to her dark red lipstick-mouth, giving him an overly seductive look. It's just like her. "Do you know… how much _TROUBLE_ I could get into… for doing this, Alice?"

"Oh, come on. Live a little, FP." 

Alice rolls her eyes, also heaving a sigh and dropping the act. 

This was her idea, of course. FP, more or less, wanted to leave his office early to catch up the rerun of Drugs Incorporated. Instead, he has to lock up the inside so no one can wander in during their session. 

"A dirty jail-cell fantasy is exactly what I need after getting kidnapped by those cultists."

FP approaches the bars, rubbing his hand over his temple. One of the worst times of his life—losing Alice. Not knowing where she had gone. He and Charles worked together, father and son, compiling the intel and searching her out for weeks.

_ "I'm so sorry that happened…" _

Alice's features soften. 

"Hey," she calls out, reaching through bars. Her pale fingers graze adoringly to FP's cheek. He grasps Alice's hand, pressing a tiny, loving kiss on her palm. "I'm fine, FP. I know how to handle myself."

"I know," he says hoarsely. His dark eyes on her blue. "But we take care of our own. I've always got you, baby girl."

She smiles close-lipped and pleased, wrapping an arm to FP's neck, bringing him and kissing him. Smearing her red, red lipstick over his chin and mouth. There's not enough room to maneuver with the steel-cold bars in the way, but Alice urges FP's hand down, crawling beneath her skirt and feeling for her naked, sopping-wet entrance. God, she's brilliant.

While he's distracted, Alice yanks out her pocketknife from her breasts, pressing for the spring-loaded mechanism. She drags the silvery, sharp blade over FP's stubble. His jaw and kiss-swollen lips. She kisses over the blade, smearing more lipstick, and kisses over a grinning, lusty FP. 

FP starts to finger Alice again, pumping two fingers in and out her heat, up to the knuckles, feeling her writhe.

"_Nuh uh_," she breathes, tugging his hand until FP slips free. Alice presents her weapon, closing the blade securely. "Do it with this." Her smoky, darkly lined eyes flutter. FP doesn't understand at first, blinking rapidly, and then he's gawking at her smug expression.

"Alice—that's insane."

"I trust you," she murmurs, tilting her head. It's coquettish and bordering on manipulative, and FP… lord knows FP is a sucker for her.

He's sorry for ever calling Alice _a stick in the mud_.

Carefully watching her position, she guides FP's hand on her pocketknife. Blade-opening first. 

_Shit_. 

It doesn't ease inside her, like FP expects, but inches gradually until the tip seats. That's all he can handle right now. 

FP has a gripping, immediate fear of hurting her, slowly fucking her pussy with her own closed weapon. But _thrilled_ by Alice's bliss, and all of her eager noises. FP rubs his thumb over her clitoris, relishing her moist warmth and the gush of fluids. He kisses her through the bars once more, feeling Alice cry out quietly, her blood-red fingernails scraping into FP's dark hair, nearly quaking.

She's just as beautiful when she cums as Alice was the first time they had sex. FP can proudly say she _did_ cum. Multiple times.

_ Eat your heart out, Hal Cooper. _

*


End file.
